Past, Present, Future
by lollipop-2oo4
Summary: New evil has appeared in Tomoeda. Sakura and the rest will have to face againt them. Will Sakura and the gang be able to win over the evil? Or will they fail?...
1. The Start of a New Year

Past, Present, Future  
  
I'm a new writer so please be easy on my first fanfic. I'm not very good at writing, but my spelling should be okay. In all of my fanfic, I will be usually putting some Japanese language in the story. In this fanfic it will be pure English. So please enjoy!  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place*  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
I do not own CCS and any of their characters.  
  
The Start of a New Year  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Keri shouted.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Kero. What was that for?" Mumbled Sakura as she got up on the floor.  
  
"You're going to be late again." Keri said.  
  
"Oh no. Not again." Groaned Sakura.  
  
"Yes again." Replied Keri, "Sakura, I'm hungry…"  
  
"Go downstairs and ask Tori to give you something to eat." Yelled back. ~When are you not hungry Kero~  
  
Sakura as usual was going to be late again. Her brother, Tori, and her father had already found out about the Clow Cards and Kero, the stuff animal-like creature. Sakura thought back about the days before having to capture Clow cards. Those days were maybe some of her happiest days. But one of the day changed her whole life.  
  
Flash Back  
  
That day she had just come home from school, when she noticed that there was a mysterious voice coming from her dad's library. Sakura decided to go into the library and see what was the noise. Sakura went down to the library and found out that it was coming from a book. She opened the book and found out there were cards inside it. She picked up the top card. The card said 'Windy' on it. Sakura called the cards name aloud and within moments everything in the library was being lift up by the wind. The cards in the book also flew out. After the big wind, the whole room was a mess. Suddenly, a small stuff animal-like creature came out of the book cover.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Keroberus, the guardian beast of seal." The stuff animal creature said.  
  
"Hi?" Sakura manage to say. She was very shocked at what had happen that moment.  
  
"You see I was assigned by the Clow Reed himself to guard all the cards in this book------WHERE ARE ALL THE CARDS???" Kero shouted. "The cards have to be found-----and YOU must find them!"  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No I'm not. You have to find them all. All 53 cards."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"B---bu---"  
  
"No buts. And plus you're not doing this on your own. You still need a guardian to help you."  
  
With that Sakura gave Kero a big hug.  
  
"SS---Sakura, you're killing me!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, I forgot that you were a little too small."  
  
"That's alright. We'll get used to it."  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"SAKURA! You coming down yet? You only have about 15 minutes before you're going to be late." Yelled Tori.  
  
"Coming. I'm just changing right now." Sakura yelled back.  
  
Sakura got dressed quickly and jumped down the stairs two by two. When she got to the last step, Sakura ran to the kitchen and grabbed the toast on her plate and went to the door to get her roller blades on. She knew she only had 10 minutes left to go to school. Her dad handed Sakura her school bags.  
  
"Bye, honey." Said her father calmly.  
  
"Bye, Daddy, see you after school!" Sakura said skating out of the house.  
  
Sakura had been used to getting late. But this time she knew she wouldn't be late. She could just feel it. Sakura had skated so fast that it made her dizzy. And within 5 minutes Sakura was at her school. She went to her locker and changed into her school shoes and walked into her classroom. Madison Taylor, Sakura's best friend, was already sitting at her desk sketching something. Most likely it was some kind of dress for some special occasions. Sakura remembered in the old days when she was capturing cards, Madison had made all kinds of clothes for her adventure.  
  
"Good morning Madison." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Oh. Hi Sakura," Madison seemed surprised to see Sakura on time in the class. Every time it would either be Sakura getting detention for being late or Sakura being the earliest in the class. "Right on time this time."  
  
"Yup." Sakura replied.  
  
*Ahem* "Please take a seat class," Mr. Terata paused looking at Rika and turned slightly pink, "Today we will be having a new student that will being staying with us here for the rest of the year. I think you may all know him. Li, please come in."  
  
Slowly and calmly Li Showron walked into the class. Everyone's eyes were as big as an apple looking at him then they all turned slowly towards me.  
  
Sweat drop (-_-')(a/n: That was Sakura that sweat dropped. Not me.)  
  
"Li, please take your seat behind Sakura like last year. And I do think that you remember all the rules." Mr. Tate said.  
  
"Yes, I do remember." Replied Li.  
  
"Hi Li. Nice to see you back." Sakura said in a whisper so no one could here.  
  
"Hey Sakura. I'm really glad that I could come back." Li replied.  
  
Li had left to go back to Hong Kong (a/n: Sakura and Li don't have a relationship in this fic.). Li could feel that he had turned slightly pink as he sat down. ~Finally, I'm sitting behind Sakura again. I could now see her everyday. In every class (a/n: I didn't watch all of the CCS series so sorry if I didn't have the true facts). Li thought~  
  
*Lunch under the Cherry Blossom tree*  
  
"I'm glad it's back to usual." Sighed Madison,"Sakura, why aren't you talking? You usually talk so much. What's up?" Madison asked.  
  
"N---n---nothing. I'm just a little too hungry to talk." Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura, belive it or not, you're turning into Kero."  
  
"Whatever Madison."  
  
"What are the boys doing?"  
  
"Playing soccer I guess."  
  
"No, I meant Eli and Li."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Madison and Sakura turned their heads around and saw that Li was getting a little over reacting. Both girls could of guessed that Eli had been teasing Li again. Eli had always been calling Li his 'cute descendant' and obviously Li doesn't like it. Eli had been teasing him at the start of lunch time about who he likes. Li never told us who he liked except for Eli.  
  
"My cute little descendant like a cute girl. Isn't that nice. I bet she likes you too." Eli teased.  
  
"Shut up. Can't you be quieter? Or else she'll hear the damn conversation!." Li shouted. Which means Sakura and Madison heard.  
  
"Watch your language!" Sakura and Madison shouted, "This is a school!"  
  
"Sorry." Li replied back.  
  
Some how, Eli had a big grin on his face that made Li want to punch him badly. The school bell rang and everyone packed their things up to go back into class. Eli was still teasing Li so Madison packed up Eli's lunch and Sakura packed up Li's. When Sakura gave Li his lunch bag, Li blushed which made Sakura confused.  
  
  
  
1 To Be Continued… 


	2. The Planning

Chapter 2  
  
The Planning  
  
  
  
It has been a month already ever since Li came back to the school. Everyone was used to it already. Sakura was somehow happier then she usually had been. It started when Li came back to their school. Sakura was very happy to have her best friend back at the same school as them. Now whenever Sakura had problems with math homework, Li said she could call him. ~What a nice guy, thought Sakura~. It February already. And Valentines Day was coming soon.  
  
Dream  
  
"Two weeks from now we will be having a Valentines Dance all grades 6 and 7 will be able to go to the dance. And of course in order to go to the dance you must have a partner. So please consider choosing a partner this week. Plus not to mention you will most likely to have to wear a costume of some sort." Mr. Terata announced after school.  
  
"S—S —Sakura, w—would you be a—able to go to t—the d—d—dance with me?" Sakura turned around and saw that it was…  
  
End of Dream  
  
Sakura sat right up on her bed sweating. She was confused by the dream that has just token place. What she saw and what she heard just made her jump out of her skin. She didn't think that he would like her. She hated him and he hated her (a/n: hint hint). It was 7:29 AM. A minute until the alarm would go off. Sakura decided to just turn it off. She got up and brushed her teeth, wash her face, and changed into her school clothes. By the time she finished, Kero was awake.  
  
"'Morning Sakura. You're very early today. Is there something wrong?" Kero asked curiously.  
  
"Well, sort of." Sakura said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I had a dream. And like you said before Kero, that my dreams come true sooner or later right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I had this dream about Mr. Terata said that we would have a Valentines Dance on Valentines Day. And I dreamt that he asked me to the dance and before I could say anything, I woke up." Sakura finished sighing.  
  
"Who's 'he' Sakura?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"And 'him' is?"  
  
Sakura blushed a little.  
  
"Oh, HIM."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why would he ask you to the dance? He hates you."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he just wants to be nice once. Or maybe he just wants to have a partner to dance with."  
  
"I just don't get that kid. He's weird."  
  
"Sakura! Get up! Breakfast is ready." Called out Aiden called out (a/n: Sakura's father).  
  
"Coming Dad." Sakura replied.  
  
At School  
  
Sakura was the first person to arrive in the class. Very few people that were in other classes were in their classroom too. The next person to come in the class was Madison of course. Madison and Sakura usually were very early, no matter what. ~I wonder what will happen today, thought Sakura ~. ~ Today Sakura will be very surprised of what is going to happen, Madison thought ~.  
  
"Good Morning Sakura. Very early today." Madison said with a grin.  
  
"Yup. As usual. Do you know what is going to happen today?" Sakura said curiously.  
  
"Not sure. You know I don't get all the information from the teachers."  
  
"Ok." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Ahem." Mr. Terata said, "Please take your seats class. Today I have a special announcement to make. As we all know, Valentines Day is coming up. The school will be raising a Valentines Dance in the school gym. You will have to wear a kind of costume for that day. And also have a partner for the dance. I, myself will recommend students to invite a partner this week."  
  
~I knew it. Darn I was right. I wonder who will ask me. I hope it isn't him, thought Sakura. ~  
  
~Sakura seemed to be very surprised of what Mr. Terata told us, thought Madison. ~  
  
~I think I'm not going to go to the Dance. No one would really come with me. Plus all of the girls should have a partner in their mind, so why bother. Thought Li~  
  
~Hmmmmm. Madison will be the person that I will ask to the dance before anyone could, thought Eli~  
  
It was the end of the school day already. Students in Sakura's grade had the most. They had Loads of math homework to do and they have a music test tomorrow and a dancing practice tomorrow with one of the teacher, which they are not sure, of who it is. Sakura hated math so after school Sakura asked Li if she could go over to his house to get some help on math. Again Li turned into the color of red. Sakura got very confused of why he did that. ~Maybe he does like me. That's maybe why he's always blushing whenever I ask him something. Thought Sakura. ~ ~I really need to cut this blushing thing in front of Sakura. She's going to fine out sooner or later that I like her. Why not tell her now then tell her later. At least we're all alone at my house; no one would know what I said to her. Thought Li. ~ Sakura and Li walked to his house (a/n: Li's of course just in case you got mixed up). Li and Sakura were very quiet because they didn't talk much when they were together and don't know each other that much. So Li decided to make a move when they got to his house.  
  
At Li's House  
  
"Here have some tea." Said Li.  
  
"Thanks." Answered Sakura politely.  
  
"So any problems yet?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. The reason why I don't have any problems yet is because I still remember what you taught me from last year."  
  
Li then turned slightly pink again.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Li? You look a bit pink."  
  
"I—I'm o—okay, it's just a l—little warm in here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura and Li had now quiet down and were working on their math together. Suddenly Sakura dropped her pencil on the floor.  
  
"Whoops." Squeaked Sakura.  
  
Then both Li and Sakura bended down together to reach Sakura's pencil. Something then very surprising happened. Sakura and Li's hand both touch, which made a chain reaction both of them looked up at each other and found out that their faces were only two inches away from each other. Both of their faces turned pale pink then hot pink and last red. Both of them got up and turned away from each other. They could tell both of them were very embarrassed of the situation that just happened. Li was now holding Sakura's pencil then slowly gave her pencil back to her. Sakura took it and continued working on her math.  
  
"Umm. Li, I don't get this question." Sakura said in a whisper.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this one. This is pretty easy. You see, you just divide this and then times it by twenty and that's the answer." Li replied.  
  
"Thanks Li. You're a real great friend."  
  
"Any time." Li smiled.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Finally finished." Sighed Sakura.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Li said quickly.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied.  
  
So Li walked Sakura back to her house. It was already dark out that was one of the reasons why Li wanted to walk Sakura home. Another was that he wanted to see her more. Finally when they got to Sakura's house Kero saw them.  
  
"SAKURA! WHY THE IN THE BLUE HELL DID THAT BRAT WALK YOU HOME?" Kero shrieked.  
  
"Shut up Kero. He's not a brat and he walked me home because it was dark out and you never know if there are perverted guys lurking around streets at night." Sakura called back at Kero.  
  
~Sakura's more then a good friend. She's nice, she's beautiful and she cares about her friends a lot. ~  
  
Sakura and Li walked up to her house door and Kero couldn't see any of their actions anymore. Sakura stuck her hand into her school bag and took out her key (a/n: house key). Before Sakura opened the door She turned around and found Li watching her.  
  
"Thanks Li. You helped me a lot tonight!" Sakura said in a soft voice.  
  
"You're welcome." Li blushed.  
  
"'Bye"  
  
"'Bye"  
  
Before Sakura opened the door she turned her face again and pecked Li and the cheek. Li's face turned red, very red. Sakura then smiled and walked into her house. Li just stood there. Thinking. ~Maybe I should ask her to the Valentines Dance. But maybe someone already asked her. Who cares? I'll ask her after school tomorrow. ~ (A/n: that was a big hint).  
  
At School the Next Day  
  
"Madison did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" Sakura asked before packing up her school bags.  
  
"Yup. Eli did." Madison said while she blushed.  
  
Sakura gave Madison big grin and walked down to the lockers. Sakura changed into her normal shoes and was about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura turned around and saw…  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. The Start of Practices

Chapter 3  
  
The Start of Practices  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters.  
  
Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine.  
  
Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place*  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
Last Conversation and Paragraph of Chapter 2  
  
"Madison did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" Sakura asked before packing up her school bags.  
  
"Yup. Eli did." Madison said while she blushed.  
  
Sakura gave Madison big grin and walked down to the lockers. Sakura changed into her normal shoes and was about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura turned around and saw…  
  
End of the Last Conversation and Paragraph of Chapter 2  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Li! It was Li that was in her dream. It was he who asked her to the dance. Sakura wasn't sure of what Li was going to do. Then Sakura looked into Li's eyes and their eyes locked. Sakura didn't want to look away and so did Li. Their eyes locked for at least 5 minutes and finally Li said something (A/N: Boy if my eyes were locked for 5 minutes I'd be crying, because it stings!).  
  
"S—S—Sakura, I—I was w—wondering if y—y—you would be a—a—able to g—go to the d—d—dance with me. I—if someone a—al—already asked y—you then I—it's okay w—with m—me. I'll j—just a—ask another p—p—person." Li said shaking every few words that came out of his mouth.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Of course I'd love to go to the dance with you. But…"  
  
"Someone must have asked you already. Its o-"  
  
"No one asked me. It's just that I don't know how to dance." Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Oh. Me neither. I'm not a good dancer. Oh, I heard Mr. Terata say that we're going to have a teacher coming in for us to teach us how to dance just in case we don't." Li blushed slightly.  
  
"Anyways I got to go. 'Bye Li" Again before Sakura left, she pecked him on the cheek again which made Li turn as red as a lobster.  
  
Li just stood there after Sakura had pecked him on the cheek. As if the Time Card had stop the time. Li blinked a few times and found out that he already stood there for at least 10 minutes. Li shock himself a few times and left.  
  
When Li got home he heard the phone ring. So he dropped his thing at the door and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Li residents." Li answered.  
  
"Hi Li. It's Sakura." Said the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi Sakura. Is there a problem?" Li asked.  
  
"Hmmm. You could say that I have a problem." Sakura replied.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Math problem. Page 56, question 9"  
  
"Okay." Giggled Li.  
  
"What are you giggling at?"  
  
"Nothing. Whenever you have something to ask me you look and sound cute." ~Uh oh. I spilled the beans. How could that have slipped out? Now if she doesn't know I like her then she didn't really hear that. Thought Li. ~  
  
"…" ~ Cute? Li would never say I'm cute. He always hated me. There must be something wrong with him. Or maybe he likes me. No, that's impossible. We were rivals ever since we met. Thought Sakura. ~  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Asked Li as he broke the silence.  
  
"I—I'm f—fine. J—just a l—l—little t—tired." Replied Sakura shaking.  
  
"Anymore questions?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay then. Good night Sakura."  
  
"Good night Li."  
  
They hung up.  
  
Sakura put down the phone and went upstairs to go to bed. Kero wasn't asleep yet. He was sitting on Sakura's bed waiting for her.  
  
"Kero, you should be sleeping right now. Why are you still up? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong with me. It's just you." Kero said with now facial expression.  
  
"Me? I'm fine, nothing is happening to me."  
  
"Sakura, I heard you talk on the phone. That brat said you're cute."  
  
Sakura turned into the color of pink, "H—he, y—you, you were eaves dropping?"  
  
"No Sakura I wasn't. I was just scared that, that brat would do something to you, so I listened on you talking to him on the phone."  
  
"Good night Kero, I'm sleeping." Sakura said ignoring what Kero had just said.  
  
"S—Sa," Kero was cut off by Sakura because she turned out the lights. "Good night Sakura."  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Good morning Dad, Tori and Kero." Said Sakura brightly as she walked into the kitchen happily.  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Aiden replied.  
  
"'Morning squirt." Tori said as usual.  
  
"'Moring Skura." Kero said while chewing on something. (A/N: Spelt that wrong on purpose.)  
  
"What's for breakfast? Smells good!" Sakura sniffed.  
  
Aiden smiled, "Fried eggs, bacon and orange juice."  
  
"Mmmmmm."  
  
15 Minutes Later  
  
"'Bye Dad, see you after school!" Sakura yelled as she was going out of the front door.  
  
"'Bye." Said Aiden.  
  
At School  
  
As soon as Sakura walked into the school building, Madison had got off her car and was running towards Sakura. Sakura slowly changed into her school shoes and waited for Madison. As Madison opened her locker there was a not inside there. In there was a card with very neat handwriting. Madison the looked at Sakura and Sakura turned away and walked into our classroom and waited for her to come in. Madison knew Sakura would ask her who gave the letter to her as soon as she walked into the room.  
  
"Madison, who send it?" Sakura asked eagerly.  
  
"Eli." Madison said in a soft voice.  
  
"Why would E—. You and him…"  
  
Madison gave a little nod.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
Suddenly, both Li and Eli looked like they were fighting for whom was going to go thought the door first. ~Oh no, Sakura's here. I better let Eli go first. Thought Li. ~ ~Madison's already here better give up the fight. ~ They both stopped and offered each other to go first. Which didn't do well either. They kept on offering each other to go in first and both insisted to not go first. Sakura decided it was time to break them up so they could stop fighting. Sakura walked up to Li and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the classroom. Li certainly was blushing so much that it was very visible. Madison and Eli giggled a little and then looked away from them.  
  
"Today we're going to have a dancing practice." Sakura told Li.  
  
"Who's teaching?" Asked Li.  
  
"We still don't know." Sakura replied as she looked out the window to look at the cherry blossom tree.  
  
Start of Class  
  
"Class, as you may all know today will be the first class of dancing," Mr. Terata stopped and looked at everyone to see if they were listening, "Your teacher for the dancing class will be…"  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. The Lessons

Chapter 4  
  
The Lessons  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters.  
  
Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine.  
  
Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place*  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
The Last Conversation in Chapter 3  
  
"Class, as you may all know today will be the first class of dancing," Mr. Terata stopped and looked at everyone to see if they were listening, "Your teacher for the dancing class will be…"  
  
End of Last Conversation in Chapter 3  
  
"Miss. Mackenzie."  
  
Everyone widen their eyes as Miss. Mackenzie walked into the room smiling. Miss. Mackenzie looked at Sakura and smiled again. Sakura smiled back. Miss. Mackenzie then looked away. Everyone then started buzzing about Miss. Mackenzie being back at their school and teaching them how to dance.  
  
"Ahem, please be quiet class. I know that you guys are very excited that Miss. Mackenzie is going to be teaching dancing lessons, but you still must concentrate on your work." Mr. Terata explained.  
  
The whole class worked very hard through the whole class sessions. Mr. Terata could tell that the class was very excited about today's first dancing lesson.  
  
5 Minutes Before Dancing Lesson  
  
Mr. Terata's class was getting ready for their first dancing lesson. They had to change so they weren't in their school uniforms dancing, which would look pretty funny. They changed into their gym strip in the boy/girl changing room (a/n: There's gotta be a place for people to change).  
  
"Did you hear Mr. Terata say that we'll have to pair up with a boy?" Said Nikki.  
  
"Yup." Sakura said. Sakura was obviously going to pair up with Li, because he asked her to the dance.  
  
"Whom are you going to pair up with Madison?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Ummmm…" Sakura could tell that Madison didn't want to tell them. "Ummm…you guys will find out later." Madison finished her line.  
  
"How about you Sakura?" Rita asked curiously.  
  
"Same with Madison, you'll find out later." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Chelsea, you're going to pair up with Zachary, right?" Madison said.  
  
"I don't think I have a choice." Chelsea said. All the girls in the changing room giggled.  
  
Meanwhile at The Boys' Change room…  
  
"Hey, Eli, who are you going to pair up with?" Asked Zachary.  
  
"I don't really have to tell you that. Why don't you ask my 'cute descendent'?" Eli answered.  
  
Li then glared at Eli. "Stop calling me your 'cute descendent' Eli!" Li shouted.  
  
"Calm down Li." Eli said slowly.  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN Y—" Li was then cut off by Mr. Terata when he walked into the boys' change room and put a finger over his mouth.  
  
"Quiet down boys. This is not an Amusement Park." Mr. Terata scowled. Then every boy in the room was silent. "Now please hurry up and change. All the girls are finished changing and are waiting patiently outside for you guys so please hurry. And you guys have also wasted an amount of time." With that  
  
Mr. Terata walked out of the room.  
  
All of the boys looked at each other and quickly changed into their gym strips. They did that in no time without even a word.  
  
Most of the girls giggled when the boys walked out of the boys' change room. All of the boys turned light pink except for Eli. He never turned into any other color.  
  
"Okay." Said Miss. Mackenzie, "Today is our first day of our dancing practice. Now, as Mr. Terata said, you should all get into pairs for your Valentines Dance." A few people moved a little when Miss. Mackenzie said that. "After you get into your pairs then I will give you further instructions." Everyone then stood up to look for their partner.  
  
Eli suddenly walked up to Sakura and asked if he could be her partner. Madison also walked up to Li to ask the same thing, but before Madison said anything, Li walked up to Eli and told him that he was he was Sakura's partner. Which didn't give Madison any chance to say anything to Li. Sakura then blushed of what Li had just said to Eli. ~Does he really like me? Sakura thought. It's pretty impossible for him to like me. He never really liked me since the first day we ever met. ~ Then Eli walked over to Madison and whispered something that no one could hear.  
  
"That wasn't pretty successful Madison." Eli whispered.  
  
"Agree." Madison replied.  
  
After the dancing lesson was over, all of Mr. Terata's class students went into the changing room to change back into their school uniform of the rest of the day. They had math after their dancing class. In math Mr. Terata told them to do pages 133, 134 and 135 for homework ~*Sakura groaned*~ (a/n: I hate math). After their math class it was time for lunch. Since it was a good day, Sakura decided to go outside to eat lunch with Madison under the cherry tree.  
  
"So how did it turn out with Eli?" Sakura asked Madison.  
  
"W—what do you mean Sakura?" Madison said.  
  
"Oh, you know exactly what I mean Madison." Replied Sakura with a grin on her face.  
  
"How about you and Li." Madison shot back.  
  
"N—n—nothing. We're just friends." Blushed Sakura.  
  
"Whatever Sakura." Madison said, "You know L—." Suddenly Li and Eli walked out of the school with their lunch bag.  
  
"Hi, girls." Eli said. Li just turned the other way not even saying 'hello'.  
  
"Hello." Sakura and Madison replied. Eli then sat beside Madison and Li sat on the cherry tree.  
  
After School  
  
"Bye Sakura…" Rita waved.  
  
"Bye Rita." Sakura smiled. ~Hmmm…I wonder where's Madison. She usually leaves with me but I don't see her around here. She must've been in a hurry. Sakura thought~  
  
Sakura went down to the lockers and changed into her normal shoes and found out someone was standing behind her. Sakura almost screamed but then he covered her mouth to not let her scream. It was Li who was standing behind her. Then she took a deep breath.  
  
"Li! You scared the life out of me. I thought you were some kind of perverted guy." Sakura said shaking.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just had something to talk to you about…" Li said with out stampering.  
  
"And what do you have to say to me?" Sakura asked impatiently.  
  
"Ummm…I—I—I." Li stampered.  
  
(A/n: okay, here comes a part that just come outta my mind. It might be disgusting..)  
  
"Eli stop it…" Someone said, "We're at the school…Eli…" (A/N: Aww...god this is disgusting…maybe it isn't.)  
  
Li and Sakura slowly walked over to the place where they heard some noise and found that…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N: Please review people. If I don't get enough review then you won't get to read the next chapter. So…Review! Thanks. (o'.'o) 


	5. Busted

Chapter 5  
  
Busted  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters.  
  
Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine.  
  
Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place/Time*  
  
^Noise/Sound^  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
The Last Conversation in Chapter 4  
  
"Eli stop it…" Someone said, "We're at the school…Eli…" (A/N: Aww...god this is disgusting…maybe it isn't.)  
  
Li and Sakura slowly walked over to the place where they heard some noise and found that…  
  
End of Last Conversation in Chapter 4  
  
Li and Sakura found that Eli and Madison were making out because it was pretty impossible for Eli to do that since Eli was a gentleman. Li and Sakura were very surprised of what they were doing. Madison turned sideways and saw Sakura and Li standing there. With that Madison made a run.  
  
"What exactly were you two doing?" Li and Sakura asked at the same time.  
  
"Uh…I was…err…Showing her something…Yes…" Eli picked his words carefully.  
  
"It didn't look like it to me." Li said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura agreed.  
  
"Well, Igottogo.Bye." Eli said quickly. And he ran away.  
  
"That was fast." Li said.  
  
"Yup." Sakura agreed again, "By the way Li, what were you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Umm…nothing." Li lied, "I was just wondering if you need help with your math for homework today."  
  
"Oh yeah…I had a few questions I don't understand on pages 133 and 134." Sakura replied.  
  
"Then do you want to come over?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
At Li's House…Again…  
  
"Finally you get it." Li sighed.  
  
"It's getting late. Tori's going to get mad at me if I don't go home now." Sakura said.  
  
"Do you want me to walked you home?"  
  
"No thanks. I don't want Tori to know I was at your house again or he'd kill you."  
  
"Okay then." Li said while Sakura packed up her things.  
  
"Bye Li." Sakura said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
^Click^  
  
Li locked the door and walked back into the living room to pack his homework back into his backpack for tomorrow. ^Ring, Ring^ Li walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Li residents." Li answered.  
  
"DID MY SISTER GO TO YOUR HOUSE YOU BRAT?" Shouted the over end of the line.  
  
"Tori?"  
  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Tori shouted.  
  
"No." Lied Li.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
After 5 Minutes…  
  
"Is not." (A/N: This is still Li.)  
  
"Are too" (A/N: Still Tori.)  
  
"I got to go. Bye."  
  
"Hey, w--." Li hung up on Tori.  
  
~God, he's annoying. Thought Li. I wonder what's Sakura going to say to Tori…~ Li walked upstairs into him bedroom and climbed into his bed.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"'Morning Sakura and Madison." Li greeted.  
  
"'Morning Li." Said Sakura and Madison together.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Li asked.  
  
"They're not here yet." Madison said.  
  
"Oh." Li replied.  
  
Lunch  
  
Madison, Eli and Li were sitting under the cherry blossom tree and suddenly brought up a topic.  
  
"Did any of you see Sakura?" Li asked.  
  
"Sakura said she was going to get something from her locker and then come out." Madison replied.  
  
"It shouldn't take that long for her to get something." Li said.  
  
"Li's right." Eli agreed, "Why don't you go look for her Li."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Fine then I'll go." Countered Eli.  
  
"No, I'll go then." Li said.  
  
Li walked into the locker hall to find that no one was there but he could sense Sakura's aura.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you?" Li shouted.  
  
"Shit someone's coming. We better go." Said a black figure.  
  
Li walked to the end of the locker hall and found Sakura laying on the floor and no one other then her there. ~That's weird. I thought I heard someone talking. It must be my imagination. Thought Li.~ Li picked up Sakura and carried her to the Medical room.  
  
"What happened to her doctor?" Li asked.  
  
"Nothing much. She just went unconsious. Maybe because she was working too hard on her homework or something. You could stay here until she wakes up. After she wakes she can go." Said the school doctor as she walked out of the room.  
  
When Sakura woke up she found Li beside her sleeping in a chair and was holding her hand. Sakura blushed deep red as she tried to remove her hand from Li's grasp but not to wake him. But it was no use. So Sakura left her hand in Li's and waited for him to wake up. Suddenly, Eli and Madison walked into the room and found out that Sakura and Li's hand were linked and were very shocked. Sakura was also surprised that Eli and Madison can in together.  
  
"Maybe this was a wrong time to come in Madison." Eli grinned.  
  
"I agree." Madison said staring at theirs hands motionlessly.  
  
With that Eli and Madison walked out of the room and went back to class. Sakura just sat there 


	6. Sakura's Uncosciousness

Chapter 6  
  
Sakura's Unconsciousness  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters.  
  
Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine.  
  
Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~bunny~: Gomen ne for posting this chapter late. Please forgive me. So…Let's begin!  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place/Time*  
  
^Noise/Sound^  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
=^=Last/ End of Conversation in Chapter……=^=  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
When Sakura woke up she found Li beside her sleeping in a chair and was holding her hand. Sakura blushed deep red as she tried to remove her hand from Li's grasp but not to wake him. But it was no use. So Sakura left her hand in Li's and waited for him to wake up. Suddenly, Eli and Madison walked into the room and found out that Sakura and Li's hand were linked and were very shocked. Sakura was also surprised that Eli and Madison can in together.  
  
"Maybe this was a wrong time to come in Madison." Eli grinned.  
  
"I agree." Madison said staring at theirs hands motionlessly.  
  
With that Eli and Madison walked out of the room and went back to class. Sakura just sat there…  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
Sakura sat there and decided that she should have some rest. Once she closed her eyes, she fell asleep right away.  
  
Finally when Sakura woke up, she found out that Li wasn't sitting there anymore. ~It might have been a dream…Sakura said to herself.~ Suddenly, the door creaked open. Sakura looked up and saw Li walking through the doorway.  
  
"I see that you are awake Sakura." Li said in a soft tone.  
  
"Yes." Sakura replied.  
  
"Here," Li handed Sakura something to drink, "Have some warm water in you." Sakura took the glass of water and drank it.  
  
"Thank you Li."  
  
"………"  
  
"Li? Are you alright? Your face is all red. Are you having a fever?"  
  
"I--I'm fine. I—It's just a l—little hot in here."  
  
"Okay… Oh my, what time is it?"  
  
"Around 6… You've been in here since 1."  
  
"I think I better get going." Sakura got out of the (A/N: Did I tell you they were in the medical room?) bed. When she was about to walk she accidentally slipped and fell forward and just before her face touched the floor, Li caught her. All of a sudden, Sakura and Li's eyes locked. Neither of them couldn't look away. They stayed like that for nearly five minutes. They were broken apart from a knock on the door.  
  
"Sakura, are you in there?" It was Madison.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Sakura replied. So Madison came in and saw that Li was still with Sakura.  
  
"Why are you still here Madison?" Sakura asked couriously.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Terata told me to give you your homework once you wake up. Early I came in and saw that you were sleeping and kind of busy at the same time so I decided it would be better for me to come back later." Madison explained.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied.  
  
"Need a ride home?" Madison asked.  
  
"No thanks. I think a walk should refresh me." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Do you need me to walk with you?" Li asked all of a sudden. It seemed like he was forgotten.  
  
"If it's okay with you." Li nods. (A/N: Sakura's talking)  
  
"Okay then. I guess we can leave now." Madison said.  
  
"Bye Madison." Sakura and Li said together.  
  
"Bye Sakura. Bye Li." Madison waved. After Madison left, Li and Sakura walked slowly together on the evening streets. Finally, they were at Sakura's house.  
  
"Bye Sakura." Li said.  
  
"Bye Li." Sakura replied and opened the door. All of a sudden, Tori came rushing out of the door and grabbing Li by the collar.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU BRAT?!" Tori shouted.  
  
"Calm yourself down Tori. Your sister went unconscious and the nurse told me to stay with her until she woke up." Li replied calmly.  
  
"Tori, you really should learn how to control yourself." Sakura added, "Let go of him. NOW." shocked of what Sakura had just said to him, Tori let go of Li right on the spot he picked him up. Li was also shocked of what Sakura said and saw Sakura motion him to go home. Tori was still shocked standing there. Motionless.  
  
"Tori, if your not going to get inside right now, your going to catch a cold." Sakura said with her normal voice.  
  
"C—Coming."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N: Sorry for again not posting this chapter for so long. Tests and homework. I hope you people will forgive me for posting so late. And please don't forget to R+R! Ja… ~bunny~ 


	7. Chores

1 Chores  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters.  
  
Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine.  
  
Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~bunny~: I hope you people will like this chapter. Sooo…Let's begin!  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place/Time*  
  
^Noise/Sound^  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
=^=Last/ End of Conversation in Chapter……=^=  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
"Tori, you really should learn how to control yourself." Sakura added, "Let go of him. NOW." shocked of what Sakura had just said to him, Tori let go of Li right on the spot he picked him up. Li was also shocked of what Sakura said and saw Sakura motion him to go home. Tori was still shocked standing there. Motionless.  
  
"Tori, if your not going to get inside right now, you're going to catch a cold." Sakura said with her normal voice.  
  
"C—Coming."  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
(A/N: Sakura had explained why she was home late.)  
  
"Dinner's ready." Aiden said.  
  
"Coming dad." Sakura replied.  
  
*After dinner*  
  
Sakura slowly walked back up to her room. She was very tried maybe because she went unconscious. Sakura tried to recall what had happened to make her unconscious. But it was no use. She couldn't remember a thing. Sakura opened the door to her room and saw Kero sitting by the window still. Kero heard Sakura close the door.  
  
"Pudding?!" Kero plead.  
  
"Here." Sakura put down a small package that contained pudding in it.  
  
"Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!" Kero chanted. "So, how was school today? And by the way, why did you come back so late?"  
  
"I went unconscious around 1 and the nurse told Li to stay with me until I woke up."  
  
"Why did you go unconscious?" Kero said with a mouth full of pudding.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I can't figure out." Laid down onto her bed.  
  
"You look awfully tired."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Hurry up and finish your homework then sleep."  
  
"Okay." Sakura lazily took out her homework and did it. By the time Sakura was finished it was 9 o'clock. Sakura changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
"Good night Sakura." Kero said as her turned the lights off.  
  
"Good night Kero."  
  
*Next Day…*  
  
^Beep, beep, beep, beep ^  
  
~*Yawn*~ ~Great today is my turn to do chores. Just what I need. (A/N: She's thinking about the in a sarcastic way.) Sakura thought~  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Kero said as he flew out of her drawer. "Slept well?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sakura replied. Sakura pulled on an orange colored shirt and brown shorts. She tied her hair up as usual and went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning dad. Good morning Tori."  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Aiden said in the kitchen.  
  
"'Morning squirt." Tori said looking at the newspaper.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Here's your breakfast Sakura." Aiden put a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Sakura. "And here's yours Tori."  
  
"Thanks." Tori said. "Now don't eat like a monster squirt."  
  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura tried too stomp on Tori's foot but Tori moved away quickly. ~*Sakura sweat drops*~  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast dad. I'm going out for my part-time job. I'm not going to be home until 7." Tori said putting on his shoes.  
  
"Okay. Good luck on your work Tori." Aiden said finishing the last piece of his pancake. Sakura finished eating and washed her dishes.  
  
"I have to go to the collage today. I'm not going to be back until 7 too. Remember to do all your chores." Aiden said picking up his briefcase.  
  
"Okay. Bye dad." Sakura waved.  
  
"Bye Sakura." Aiden waved back. Sakura first did the laundry (with the help of Kero). After hanging up the laundry on the balcony, Sakura went into the living room to clean the floor. Sakura then started dusting the corners of the walls. She cleaned every window in the house. By the time Sakura was done it was already 3 pm. Sakura sat down on the couch in the living room. She wasn't as tired as yesterday.  
  
"What's for dinner tonight?" Kero asked curiously.  
  
"Fried shrimp and crab meat." Sakura replied with a smile. Sakura liked fried shrimp a lot.  
  
"Yum." Kero said drooling. "Dessert?"  
  
"Pudding."  
  
"Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!" Chanted Kero. ~*Sakura sweat drops*~  
  
^Ring, ring, ring, ring ^  
  
"Hello, Avalon residents." Sakura said over the phone…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	8. Phantom Phonecalls

Phantom Phone Calls  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters.  
  
Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine.  
  
Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~bunny~: Sorry for not posting so long. I had some computer problems and had a project so please forgive me. This time this chapter (I think) would be longer than most of them. So enjoy…  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place/Time*  
  
^Noise/Sound^  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
=^=Last/ End of Conversation in Chapter……=^=  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
"Bye Sakura." Aiden waved back. Sakura first did the laundry (with the help of Kero). After hanging up the laundry on the balcony, Sakura went into the living room to clean the floor. Sakura then started dusting the corners of the walls. She cleaned every window in the house. By the time Sakura was done it was already 3 pm. Sakura sat down on the couch in the living room. She wasn't as tired as yesterday.  
  
"What's for dinner tonight?" Kero asked curiously.  
  
"Fried shrimp and crab meat." Sakura replied with a smile. Sakura liked fried shrimp a lot.  
  
"Yum." Kero said drooling. "Dessert?"  
  
"Pudding."  
  
"Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!" Chanted Kero. ~*Sakura sweat drops*~  
  
^Ring, ring, ring, ring ^  
  
"Hello, Avalon residents." Sakura said over the phone…  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
"Hello?…" Sakura said again.  
  
"…………"  
  
"Hello?…" Sakura repeated.  
  
"…………" Suddenly the other end of the line hung up.  
  
"I wonder what that was." Sakura said to herself.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"Some weirdo called and no one said anything on the other end of the line." Sakura explained.  
  
"Well it's almost 4 and all of your chores are done so what are you going to do now?" Kero questioned.  
  
"Well I need to go to the grocery store to buy some of the ingredients for dinner." Sakura said, "You can come with me and I'll buy you a treat."  
  
"Yay!" Kero flew around Sakura.  
  
*After Buying the Ingredients…*  
  
Sakura smiled down at Kero eating his popcicle stick.  
  
"Sakura you're the best." Kero mumbled. When they got home the phone was ringing again.  
  
"I'll go get it." Sakura dropped her things.  
  
"Hello Avalon resdents." Sakura answered.  
  
"…………"  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said again.  
  
"…………"  
  
"Who are you. Wh--." Sakura started but was cut off because the other side hung up again. Sakura put down the phone and unpack the things in the plastic bags which contain the ingredients for dinner.  
  
"Who was that Sakura?" Kero asked.  
  
"That weirdo again I guess." Sakura replied gloomily.  
  
"Hmmmm…This is weird. First you go unconscious in school. Then you get weird phone calls from an annyomus person. It might be someone who's doing this." Kero said.  
  
"Maybe someone really is behind all this, but who? Who would know my phone number other than my close friends? Who would know that I went to the lockers at lunch? That person might be someone close to me, but who?" Sakura said.  
  
"It might b—." Kero was interrupted by the phone again.  
  
"Hello, who the hell are you and why are you calling me for no reasons?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sakura it's me, Li." The other end of the line replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry Li." Sakura apologized.  
  
"What's the matter?" Li asked concerned.  
  
"There's a weirdo calling me and not saying a single word." Sakura explained.  
  
"Hey, that's weird. I'm getting weird phone calls too. I wonder what's whit it." Li said, "Well I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Bye Li." Sakura replied and hung up. After that phone call, Sakura worked on making dinner. Kero had went back into Sakura's room to play video games while he waited for Sakura to bring his dinner up for him. By the time Sakura's dad and Tori got home she was finished cooking. They had a great dinner together. After that, Sakura brought Kero pudding and went to sleep. There wasn't anymore phone calls after Li called.  
  
*Next Morning…*  
  
^Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee--^  
  
Sakura slammed her hand against her alarm clock (as usual). ~*Yawn*~. Sakura slowly got dressed into her uniform and went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning squirt." Tori said.  
  
"Stop it Tori!" Sakura sat down in her usual seat where she would eat breakfast or dinner.  
  
"Good morning Sakura and Tori." Aiden said fixing his tie.  
  
"'Morning dad." Sakura and Tori said together. After finishing their breakfast, they got ready for going to school. Sakura put on her rollerbaldes and Tori went outside to get his bike. While Aiden got into his car.  
  
"Hurry up squirt. I don't have all day." Tori teased.  
  
*At School…*  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Madison said with a smile.  
  
"'Morning Madison. What's up with that smile?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"There's two more days until the Valentine's Dance. I can't wait." Madison told Sakura.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura I made you a dress for the dance. Could you come over today after school so you could try it on?" Madison plead.  
  
"Okay, okay." Sakura replied.  
  
"Good morning." Li said.  
  
"Good morning Li." Madison and Sakura said together. Li looked at Sakura and blushed a little. He quickly turned away so Sakura would not see it.  
  
*After School at Madison's House…*  
  
"It fits you perfectly Sakura!" Madison said starry eyed.  
  
"Madison…" Sakura started.  
  
"It isn't too frilly is it?" Madison asked concerned.  
  
"I—It's okay." Sakura replied looking in the mirror.  
  
^Ring, ring, ring, ring^  
  
"I'll go get it Sakura. Stay right here." Madison said. It was awhile since Madison had gone to get the phone but Sakura couldn't hear Madison talking to anyone. Sakura slowly walked down the stairs to see it Madison was okay. Sakura went into the kitchen and saw Madison…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
~bunny~: I know it's mean stopping right there. Same old rules R+R. I'll try to post the next chapter up when I get at least 5 more reviews than now. That means at least 46 review altogether. Ja.  
  
(\) (/)  
  
(o';'o)  
  
(")_(") 


	9. Madison’s Unconsciousness

Madison's Unconsciousness  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters.  
  
Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine.  
  
Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~bunny~: Sorry for not posting so long. I had some computer problems and had a project so please forgive me. This time this chapter (I think) would be longer than most of them. So enjoy…  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
~*Feeling /emotions*~  
  
"People talking"  
  
*Place/Time*  
  
^Noise/Sound^  
  
(A/N: Me giving you notes)  
  
=^=Last/ End of Conversation in Chapter……=^=  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
*After School at Madison's House…*  
  
"It fits you perfectly Sakura!" Madison said starry eyed.  
  
"Madison…" Sakura started.  
  
"It isn't too frilly is it?" Madison asked concerned.  
  
"I—It's okay." Sakura replied looking in the mirror.  
  
^Ring, ring, ring, ring^  
  
"I'll go get it Sakura. Stay right here." Madison said. It was awhile since Madison had gone to get the phone but Sakura couldn't hear Madison talking to anyone. Sakura slowly walked down the stairs to see it Madison was okay. Sakura went into the kitchen and saw Madison…  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
Sakura found Madison lying on the floor not moving. Sakura was so scared. She saw that the phone was answered but the other end already hung up. She stared at Madison lying motionless on the ground. Sakura quickly called Li and Eli over to see if Madison was okay. When Lim and Eli had got to Madison's house, Sakura had already lifted Madison up to her room.  
  
"Is Madison okay?" Asked Eli.  
  
"I—I don't k—know." Sakura started to cry. Li was always pained when Sakura cried. Li went over to Sakura and hugged her softly telling her not to cry. Sakura slowly stopped crying.  
  
"What happened Sakura? Why is Madison like this?" Eli asked.  
  
"I came over to Madison's house today to try a dress she made me for the dance. After I changed into the dress the phone rang. Madison told me to wait here, so that's what I did. After awhile, Madison was still not back so I decided to check on her. When I entered the kitchen I found her laying on the ground with the phone in her hand." Sakura explained.  
  
"What the (A/N: Sorry for my language.) hell is going on? First Sakura faints in the school. Then mysterious phone calls and then Madison fainting. Who the hell is behind this?!"  
  
"Calm down Li. I think we're going to have to piece this all together. This person might be someone we all know." Eli said calmly.  
  
"Eli is right. Who would know our phone numbers if it weren't one of our friends." Sakura agreed. Suddenly, Madison came out of her bedroom looking confused.  
  
"What's going on?" Madison asked confusedly.  
  
"Madison, we found you in the kitchen holding the phone. You fainted." Eli explained.  
  
"Do you recall how or what happened?" Li questioned.  
  
"I—I only remember picking up the phone then I didn't hear anyone on the other line but suddenly I felt dizzy. Anything after that I don't remember." Madison struggled. Suddenly Sakura just remembered something.  
  
"I think I remember something." Sakura like Madison struggled to remember, "I s—saw a black figure. It's a girl for sure. I think she was wearing our school uniform. I think this person was wearing glasses."  
  
"Nikki…" Li and Eli whispered.  
  
"But how could Nikki do all this? She doesn't possess magic or anything." Madison said.  
  
"Madison is right. Nikki is nothing but a bookworm. She keeps her nose in the books. Plus she wasn't as tall as the figure." Sakura said with ease. Sakura had known Nikki for a while. Sakura had never sensed anything strange around Nikki.  
  
"Who would it be then? Nikki is the only person that we know and wears glasses." Li said.  
  
"Would that person possibly be from Seijoh High?" Eli asked.  
  
"That could be a possibility. I'll ask Tori if there were any transfer students in the past few days." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Oh my. It is getting late. I think you guys should retreat home." Madison looked at the clock.  
  
"Madison is right. We better have a good night's rest. There's still two more days until the dance." Eli said.  
  
"Bye Madison." Sakura, Li and Eli said.  
  
"Bye guys." Madison replied with a smile.  
  
*At Avalon Residents…"  
  
^Knock, knock, knock^  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Tori, I have something to ask you." Sakura said.  
  
"Go ahead." Tori replied holding a magazine.  
  
"Has there been any transfer students in the past few days?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Three I think. Sally Mc Millian and Ricky Law and Tracey Stone." Tori replied.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Sakura started heading towards the door.  
  
"Don't try doing anything unnatural squirt." Tori added.  
  
"O—okay." Sakura shut the door behind her as she headed for bed, but before she could sleep, she'd have to tell Kero about this incident on Madison. After Sakura explained what had happened at Madison's place Kero started looking strange.  
  
"Repeat those transfer students' names again." Kero said.  
  
"Sally Mc Millian and Ricky Law and Tracey Stone. Why?" Sakura said.  
  
"It couldn't be……" Kero said to himself.  
  
"What couldn't be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Kero questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me what couldn't be?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"The…"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~bunny~: Sorry I left a cliffhanger. I'm a little slow. I should be on the 10th chapter now. Sorry. I'll try to make it up. Same as before. R+R! Ja.  
  
(\) (/)  
  
(o';'o)  
  
(")_(") 


	10. Trio of Elements

Trio of Elements  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters. Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine. Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~bunny~: I'll Try uploading this chapter and the 11th chapter together.if I can finished it at the same time. Let's begin.  
  
~Thoughts~ ~*Feeling /emotions*~ "People talking" *Place/Time* ^Noise/Sound^ (A/N: Me giving you notes.)  
  
=^=Last/ End of Conversation in Chapter..=^=  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
"Has there been any transfer students in the past few days?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Three I think. Sally Mc Millian and Ricky Law and Tracey Stone." Tori replied.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Sakura started heading towards the door.  
  
"Don't try doing anything unnatural squirt." Tori added.  
  
"O-okay." Sakura shut the door behind her as she headed for bed, but before she could sleep, she'd have to tell Kero about this incident on Madison. After Sakura explained what had happened at Madison's place Kero started looking strange.  
  
"Repeat those transfer students' names again." Kero said.  
  
"Sally Mc Millian and Ricky Law and Tracey Stone. Why?" Sakura said.  
  
"It couldn't be.." Kero said to himself.  
  
"What couldn't be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Kero questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me what couldn't be?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"The."  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
"The Trio of Elements." Kero said with a creepy voice.  
  
"W-Who are they?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"They rule the elements. Each one of them has a main element that they rule. Fire, water and earth are the three they rule. These three people are very dangerous to be around. They are descendants of another powerful sorcerer. The sorcerer is not as powerful as Clow Reed, but the three have enough power altogether to destroy the world." Kero said seriously.  
  
"So your saying that all three of them together can destroy the world. Which means they can actually become more powerful than Clow Reed?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. You can put it that way." Kero said.  
  
"I almost couldn't beat Clow's reincarnation (Eli) and you're telling me now I have to beat three other guys almost more powerful than Clow. Is that possible? I mean I beat Eli with Li's help. What if Li can't help this time?" Sakura worried.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't worry about beating them just at this moment. You better get some rest or else you won't have enough energy for tomorrow." Kero suggested.  
  
" Okay. Good night Kero." Sakura said as she climbed into bed.  
  
"'Night Sakura." Kero replied as he turned off the lights. ~I was scared this would happen. Sakura should have enough power to overcome them. But the problem is.could she beat all of them at once? I hope they don't plan to attack so soon. Or it would be really bad.~  
  
*Next Morning.*  
  
"Ahhhhhh.I'm late again!" Sakura shrieked. As usual, Sakura got out of bed late. Sakura was pretty tired. Maybe because of the events that took place throughout these few days. Tori had just left 3 minutes ago leaving Sakura behind. Sakura was still putting on her rollerblades.  
  
"Have a nice day Sakura." Aiden said as Sakura walked out of the gates.  
  
"'Bye dad." Sakura called back waving at him. Sakura knew that she would be late for sure. There wasn't any short cut for her to take. When Sakura got to school, she was about to change into her school shoes when the bell rang. Sakura quickly raced down the hallway to get to her homeroom. When Sakura entered the room, Sakura found out that Mr. Terata had not come in yet. She was saved. Sakura slowly walked too her seat and put down her things.  
  
"Good morning Madison, Li and Eli." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Good morning Sakura." Madison and Eli said together.  
  
"Good morning." Li replied. His head was practically facing his desk but Madison, Eli and Sakura still heard what he said. Slowly the class door opened and standing at the doorway was Mr. Terata.  
  
"A-hem. Take your seats class." Mr. Terata said. After that, class was started.  
  
*During Lunch.*  
  
"Last night I asked Tori if there were any transfer students in his class and he said yes. He told me the names and I told Kero about it. Kero said that they are the Trio of Elements. Kero also told me that they are pretty powerful together. They can maybe overcome Clow's magic." Sakura told Madison, Li and Eli about she and Kero's conversation last night.  
  
"I've heard of them back before when I first came here. My mother told me that they are pretty dangerous to be around." Li said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will find a way to go through this." Madison said calmly.  
  
"Madison's right. We'll find a way to solve this." Eli agreed.  
  
"I hope so." Sakura whispered.  
  
*After School.*  
  
Everyone had already left to go home. Even Li, Eli and Madison. Sakura was about to walk out of the school gates but she felt that someone or something was following her. Sakura quickly turned around and found nobody there. ~Maybe I'm just imaginating things.~ Sakura had passed by the Penguin Park and felt a strange aura. She looked around the Penguin Park but saw no one. ~I should tell Kero about this when I get home.~  
  
After Sakura got home from her walk, Tori and Aiden had not come home yet. Sakura went upstarirs and found Kero playing video games (as usual). Sakura waited patiently for Kero to finish playing his video game before she would tell him about the strange thins she felt when she came home.  
  
"Kero.are you finished with your game yet? There's something important that need to know." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, okay." Kero said hastely, "What is it?"  
  
"Well I was walking back from school and before I went out of the school gates I felt someone or something following me. Then when I passed the Penguin park I felt a strange aura. Why is that Kero?" Sakura told Kero.  
  
"Hmmm.that sound like what the trio would do." Kero said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why would they want to follow me and let me know their presence?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe they want to try to see if you can notice them." Kero guessed.  
  
*Back at the Penguin Park.*  
  
"Not as dense as we thought she would be." Said a male voice.  
  
"Expect the unexpected, Ricky." Said a female.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Here comes Sally." Ricky said. (A/N: They're actually sitting on a tree branch.)  
  
"How was it?" asked the female sitting beside Ricky.  
  
"She noticed me at the gates. After that I didn't follow her. Tracey, give me a hand here." Sally plead.  
  
"Alright." Tracey replied.  
  
"Well.we've seen how she is. Now I think we can start some."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~bunny~: sorry I had to make a cliff.well keep the reviews coming.(\) (/)  
  
(o';'o)  
  
(")_(") 


	11. Erased

Erased With An Eraser  
  
Okay, I don't own CCS characters. Only characters you don't recognize and don't know are mine. Please review even thought you maybe have reviewed once it doesn't mean you can't review again.  
  
~bunny~: Like I said, I would upload this chapter with the tenth one. Hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
~Thoughts~ ~*Meanwhile*~ "People talking" *Place/Time* ^Noise/Sound^ (A/N: Me giving you notes.)  
  
=^=Last/ End of Conversation in Chapter..=^=  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
"Well I was walking back from school and before I went out of the school gates I felt someone or something following me. Then when I passed the Penguin park I felt a strange aura. Why is that Kero?" Sakura told Kero.  
  
"Hmmm.that sound like what the trio would do." Kero said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why would they want to follow me and let me know their presence?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe they want to try to see if you can notice them." Kero guessed.  
  
*Back at the Penguin Park.*  
  
"Not as dense as we thought she would be." Said a male voice.  
  
"Expect the unexpected, Ricky." Said a female.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Here comes Sally." Ricky said. (A/N: They're actually sitting on a tree branch.)  
  
"How was it?" asked the female sitting beside Ricky.  
  
"She noticed me at the gates. After that I didn't follow her. Tracey, give me a hand here." Sally plead.  
  
"Alright." Tracey replied.  
  
"Well.we've seen how she is. Now I think we can start some."  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=  
  
"Cause some strange events to happen." Ricky said.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Sally smirked.  
  
"For us. Not for her." Tracey grinned evily.  
  
*Next Day.*  
  
"Nooooooo! I woke up late again! I hope I'm not going to be late for school!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"Calm down Sakura." Kero rushed behind her.  
  
"I've only got ten minutes left to do everything. Or else I'll be late." Sakura said pulling on her school uniform. Tomorrow would be the Valentine's Dance. No one had asked Sakura yet. Sakura was a little disappointed. Today would be the last day for students to ask for partners. Sakura was pretty sure that most students would have dancing partners already.  
  
"Hurry up Sakura or you'll be late." Aiden yelled to Sakura.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled back. Sakura quickly stumbled down the stairs and ate everything within 2 minutes.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" Aiden asked with a concern look.  
  
"Yeah. Bye dad." Sakura said buckling her roller blades.  
  
"Bye Sakura." Aiden waved.  
  
*At School.*  
  
"I made it." Sakura panted.  
  
"As usual Sakura." Madison smiled.  
  
"Homeroom will start now." Mr. Terada announced, "As my know, the Valentine's dance will be tomorrow. Today will be the last day for choosing partners. I hope you'll all be ready for the dance. School uniform will not be required tomorrow." After Mr. Terada's announcement class started.  
  
~I hope Sakura doesn't have a partner yet, Li thought. Or else I'll have to go with someone else. I'll have to ask her during lunch. ~  
  
*Lunch.*  
  
Sakura was walking down the hallway when.  
  
"Sakura, wait up." Someone called. Sakura saw Li walking towards her.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I was wondering if.if you had a partner yet." Li said.  
  
"No. Why ask?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Would you--." Li was cut off by something holding his neck.  
  
"Li!" Sakura cried, "What's going on?" Sakura heard foot steps coming their way.  
  
"Key of the star, With powers burning light, Reveal the staff, And shine your light. Release! Sleep, put everyone in this school to sleep." Everyone within the range was put to sleep. Li was still being choked by something that Sakura couldn't see. The aura felt familiar but she couldn't clarify whose aura it was. Just at that moment Eli showed up.  
  
"What's going on?" Eli asked looking at Li, "He's being choked. By what?"  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said, "Erase, erase whatever is choking Li." Erase worked well. Li stopped choking and revied.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eli asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Li replied.  
  
"What were you trying to ask me?" Sakura asked. Li glared at Eli.  
  
"I'll go check on Madison." Eli said walking away.  
  
"Would you go to the dance with me?" Li asked blushing.  
  
"Of course." Sakura smiled hugging him. Li turned bright pink.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a bit red." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah." Li replied, "Let's go for lunch."  
  
"Okay." Sakura smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Looks like you're not gonna have one hand for awhile." Tracey laughed.  
  
"Shut up. It's not funny." Ricky shot back.  
  
"Poor little Ricky." Sally said sarcasticly.  
  
"Dammit." Ricky groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder what made it happened?" Sakura asked concerningly.  
  
"Must be one of the Trios 'wonderful' idea." Eriol answered.  
  
"The 'idea' of theirs didn't withstand Sakura's power." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Well I just hope nothing will happen." Li commented.  
  
"Well your hope might not be granted." Eli replied.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~bunny~ : Nothin much to say since it's September. I might be having a new story up soon. This one is based on my own thoughts and characters. So stay toned and look back once in a while! 


End file.
